


【盾冬】头号男粉

by Seabass99



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabass99/pseuds/Seabass99
Summary: 外链





	【盾冬】头号男粉

  “抱一抱就不冷了。”Bucky轻声说着，像勾人的海妖诱惑着迷失于大海的水手，迈着长腿慢慢靠近，赤裸的身体缓缓地贴上了Steve的胸膛。

 

  毛巾掉在地上，未擦干的水珠打湿了Steve刚刚换上的白色居家服，熟悉的沐浴露香味儿萦绕着Steve打转儿。

 

  他是我的，Steve想，他身上有我的味道，但这还不够。

 

  待Steve回过神来的时候，他已经将Bucky死死地压在了浴室的墙上亲吻。

 

  两人唇舌纠缠在一起，彼此交换着唾液。

 

  Steve一手垫在Bucky脑后，一手捏着Bucky的下巴使他张嘴承受自己的掠夺。

 

  不似两人之前柔情的轻吻，这个吻虽也充满了怜惜的爱意，但更多的却是压抑已久的情欲。

 

  “去洗漱台那里好不好？”Bucky勾住Steve的脖子，趴在他的肩头微微喘息，“我们在那里做吧。”

 

  怀揣着伟大（而不切实际）的梦想，Bucky决心替这场初夜增添一点别样的情趣。

 

  大概是没想到Bucky会如此主动献身，Steve将手搭在他的臀部，不确定地问道：“真的要在那儿做吗？”

 

  “你怕疼？”Bucky也是会心疼他的小男朋友的，如果怕疼就算了，在床上做也成。

 

  “不，我不怕疼，”作为粉丝仅存的那么一丝理智提醒着Steve，要给亲爱的吧唧哥哥留那么一线生机，“我怕在那儿做你会不舒服。”

 

  “我怎么会不舒服！舒服得很！”吧唧哥哥亲手斩断退路。

 

  真男人！就是要对自己狠一点！

 

  Bucky学着刚才Steve压着自己吻的样子，将小男朋友压在洗漱台上，孩子似的这里嘬一口，那里啾一下。

 

  Steve笑着注视着Bucky，任由他不得要领地亲吻自己。

 

  蓝色的眼睛里盛满了温柔的笑意，宛若一片风平浪静却又暗涌迭起的海洋，引人溺亡。

 

  顺着Steve高挺的鼻梁，Bucky吻上了他浓密低垂的睫毛，然后伸出舌头舔湿了那一片阴凉。

 

  湿热的舌头一下又一下地轻舔在睫毛上、眼睑上，痒痒的，就像猫儿伸出爪爪在心里挠一样。

  

  Steve拍拍Bucky的屁股示意他停下来，然后反身将光溜溜的Bucky抱到洗漱台上抵住。

 

  自认为掌握了主动权的Bucky不满自己的步骤被打断，凶巴巴地瞪着Steve，说道:“我就要开始了！”

 

  “开始什么？”不待Bucky回答，Steve便启开他的唇。

 

  湿热的舌头在嘴里翻搅着，舔过敏感的口腔上壁，然后叼住Bucky的舌头大力吮吸，啧啧的水声在两人的唇齿之间响起。

 

  Bucky双手撑在洗漱台上，仰着头接受男人激烈的亲吻。一双长腿勾着Steve的腰，脚轻轻地在他背部摩擦。

 

  Steve沿着Bucky优美的脖颈一路亲下来，然后一口含住自己觊觎已久的奶子，灵活的舌头绕着乳晕打圈，敏感的乳头瞬间充血变硬。

 

  硬挺的乳头被Steve用牙齿咬住，轻轻地往外拉扯。

 

  又涨又痛的快感使Bucky完全忘记去思考，为什么身为top的自己会被不太行的小男朋友按在洗漱台上吸奶。

 

  他双眼迷离，发丝凌乱，失神地挺着胸口将乳头往Steve嘴里送。

 

  艳红肿胀的乳头被唾液沾湿，在灯光下看起来亮晶晶的。

 

  Steve松开被他舔咬得红肿不堪的奶子，凑到Bucky耳边亲吻他颈部的软肉。

 

  “吧唧哥哥，你真好看。”Steve揉捏着Bucky的胸部，发自内心地感叹。

 

  Bucky呆呆地望着他，终于回过神来。他侧身拉开身后的收纳箱，在一堆杂物中取出一管润滑油和一叠安全套。

 

  “我要用这个了。”Bucky坚定不移地认为自己可以压倒小男朋友。

 

  “这是哪儿来的？”Steve从来不知道自己家里还有这些东西。

 

  “我上次来放的。”

 

  “你怎么知道我们会在这里做？”

 

  “你怎么知道我只在这一个地方放了？”Bucky不耐烦地就要拆开安全套。

 

  自己的小男朋友什么都好，就是关键时刻话太多！

 

  初吻的时候唠嗑也就算了，妈的初夜也要唠嗑！

 

  “不急着用这个。”Steve拿过Bucky手上的润滑油和安全套，简直要感动落泪。

 

  吧唧哥哥怎么对自己这么好啊！被自己搞还要自备套装！我史爱国何德何能啊！

 

  Steve怀着一颗感恩的心，朝圣般地将Bucky的腿掰开，低头含住了他翘着的阴茎。

 

  又香又甜！不亏是吧唧哥哥的唧吧！

 

  粗砺的舌头沿着柱身一路往上舔，绕过龟头，Steve一边顶住马眼轻轻吮吸，一边握住阴茎来回套弄。

 

  Bucky两腿搭在Steve肩上，线条流畅的身躯紧绷着，一个颤抖射了出来。

 

  Steve伸舌舔掉嘴角的精液，搂住Bucky与他接吻。

 

  “宝贝，转过来。”Steve将Bucky拉下来，背对着自己压在洗漱台上。

 

  再次被快感侵袭的Bucky又一次忘记思考，为什么身为top的自己要被不太行的小男朋友压在洗漱台上揉屁股。

 

  他失神地望着镜子里的Steve脱下了身上的白t恤，然后垫在自己身下。

 

  粗糙长茧的大手掌住了Bucky的臀部，良好的触感让Steve忍不住轻轻拍了一下，结实的臀肉贴着掌心微微颤动。

 

  Steve打开润滑油倒在掌心上，等冰凉的液体变得温热之后他才温柔地抹在Bucky的臀缝间。

 

  “等等！你在干什么！”异物侵入身体内部的不适感终于让Bucky清醒过来，他后知后觉地发现情况好像不太对！

 

  误以为吧唧哥哥想和自己说些dirty talk的Steve脸腾地涨红，他一边在Bucky的后穴里做着扩张，一边纯情地红着脸结结巴巴地回答:“干...干你。”

 

  想了想，生怕Bucky嫌这个答案不走心，他又补充道:“干我亲爱的吧唧哥哥。”

 

  然而Bucky并没有很感动。

 

  脑壳是晕的，奶子是涨的，屁股是痛的，一动也不敢动。

 

  见扩张得差不多了，Steve脱下裤子，在Bucky震惊的眼神中掏出了早就硬得不行的阴茎。

 

  Steve撕开包装，将安全套套在粗长的肉棒上，然后抵在Bucky被润滑油搞得湿漉漉的肉穴上，试探着刺入。

 

  “啊！痛！”Bucky尖叫出声，一颗泪珠从他通红的眼眶里滚落，滴在洗漱台上。

 

  硕大爆满的龟头卡在肉穴入口，进退两难。

 

  可能是因为疼痛，Bucky的肉穴紧紧地夹着Steve的肉棒，肉壁不断收缩，想要通过这种方式将异物挤出去。

 

  然而肉壁越挤，体内的异物却变得越大。

 

  “宝贝乖，别动。”Steve心疼地亲亲Bucky泛红的眼角，伸手握住他疲软的下身套弄。

 

  感觉到手中的阴茎慢慢硬挺起来，紧夹着自己的肉穴也渐渐放松，Steve掰开Bucky浑圆挺翘的窄臀一个冲刺，整根没入肉穴深处，开始抽插。

 

  “吧唧哥哥，你好棒啊。”Steve掐着Bucky的腰线，操得他一拱一拱地顶在洗漱台上。

 

  Bucky被他操得说不出来话来，晃着身子胡乱地呻吟。

 

  棕色的长发凌乱地贴在他精致的脸上，本就艳红的嘴唇因忍受男人大力的操干而被咬得几欲滴血。

 

  他透过镜子看见自己撅着屁股趴在洗漱台上迎合着男人的操弄，粗长的肉棒在自己的后穴里进出，润滑油和精液随着抽插的动作从两人结合处被带出，四处飞溅，还有一些就沾在Steve结实的腹肌上。

 

  Bucky羞臊地遮住自己的眼睛，将脸埋在手臂中低头呜咽。

 

  “把脸露出来让我看看你好不好？”Steve将Bucky侧身翻过来，低头含住他的乳头嘬咬，低声撒娇道:“吧唧哥哥，我好爱你，让我看着你吧。”

 

  “嗯...我也爱你...干我的时候...啊...”Bucky被顶到敏感点，声音都变了调，“别这样叫我...”

 

  Steve就这那一点挺身猛力抽插，饱满的囊袋打在Bucky的臀部，发出啪啪的声响。

 

  感觉到Bucky肉穴开始收缩绞紧，Steve抱住他重重地顶了几下，两人一同射了出来。

 

  Steve埋在Bucky体内，侧过身与他接吻。


End file.
